A New Life
by RussianWolf
Summary: The story takes place when Humphrey is leaving Jasper Park because Kate is getting married to Garth. When he leaves, this makes Kate devastated and go's on a hunt to find him. As Humphrey explores he makes new friends and a new home, with Kate behind him.
1. Goodbye

Chapter 1:

"Goodbye"

[The story takes place when Humphrey is boarding a train to leave Jasper Park and travel somewhere and find a new place to settle down. After everything has happened in Idaho, everything that he did with Kate, meant nothing to her, because she is getting married. When Humphrey hears that she has to marry Garth, he is devastated and decides to leave Jasper. He doesn't want to stay and watch the one he loves be with that muscle head, Barf, so seeing them together every day would kill him. Humphrey loves Kate and has tried to tell her, but she doesn't listen and it was to late.]

I started walking to the train when I heard footsteps behind me, I turned to look and saw Kate following me. "What do you want?" I said in an angry tone.

"Humphrey, why are you leaving?" she asked with a frown on her face. "Why can't you stay for my the wedding?"

"Because I don't feeling like puking, and because of what you did." I yelled. "What do you mean because of me?" she asked as she started to cry. "Because you broke my heart, you wont listen to me, and you just don't care. And I don't expect you to understand why." I said coldly. "You don't care about what happened in Idaho…we howled together, Kate!…I guess none of that matters to you, does it." I finished.

"Humphrey, why are you acting like this...Your scaring me. And of course I car…"

"I LOVED YOU, Kate! Why cant you understand that… I loved you, but you just..wont..listen!" I yelled. As soon as I said that, Kate lifted her paw and slapped me across the face, leaving three huge cuts in my face. Kate stood there motionless and started crying. I stared at her with shock at what she just did, and turned around and started running towards the train. Kate stood there crying.

"I'm sorry Humphrey." Kate whispered. I stood there at the tracks and waited for the train to come. I heard the train coming and prepared to jump. I saw an open train car and got in position and jumped.

As I jump onto the train, I sat down and looked at the place I once lived, where my friends and family are, I couldn't help but cry a little as I laid down looking out the train door and fell asleep.

Meanwhile…

Back in Jasper… Kate and Garth were starting there wedding. After a few minutes, they were on the last step of the wedding procedure and as Kate started moving closer to kiss Garth, she opened her eyes and moved her head back so they wouldn't kiss, then Garth opened his eyes. "Kate, what are you doing?" Garth asked.

"I…can't," Kate said. "I'm sorry…but I can't marry you. I'm in love with someone else." She said. She turned to look at her father, Winston, who nodded, for he knew why she didn't want to. Winston told Tony why she couldn't and Garth admitted to his father that he was in love with Lilly and wanted to be with her. Tony agreed and let Garth and Lilly get married so they could unite the packs. Kate told her parents that she was going to look for Humphrey and her parents told her she could. So she went to the train tracks to find Humphrey's scent and follow it. After a few minutes of sniffing the tracks, she found it and followed the tracks to find me.

.

Back at the train, I awoke to the sound of the train wheels riding over the tracks making a screeching sound. It was night out, so I must have been sleeping half the night. I stood up and looked out the train door and watched the passing trees and mountains. I decided I would get off and find a place to stay for the night, so I jumped and started looking around the forest to and maybe find out were I am. As I walked around, I looked at my surroundings to find a fallen tree or cave or something to sleep on, but when I turned around, I saw a dark figure, that looked like another wolf, so I crouched behind a bush and waited for the person to leave. I waited for a minutes and got up and saw that he was gone, so I stood up, but as soon as I did, I felt someone turn me around and punched me in the face, knocking me out unconscious. I woke up a few minutes later with a big headache. I looked around and found that I was in someone's den. It was dark, so I got up and looked around. "Hello, is anyone there?" I asked out loud to see if someone answered.

"What were you doing following me?" a male voice with a weird accent asked in the back dark corner of the den.

"Who's there? who are you?" I asked with anger and confusion in my voice. "And were am I?"

"You are in Toronto, Canada. And your in my den" he said.

"Who are you?" I asked again and before the voice spoke again, a male wolf walked out from the dark corner. He had black fur all over his body and red fur on his muzzle and front left paw, he had blue-ish green eyes, and he had a scar going from above his left eye all the way down to his nose. "My name is Blaze." he said as he sat in front of me.

"I'm Humphrey, and why am I in your den?" I asked.

"Well… I knocked you out unconscious cause I thought you were trying to attack me." Blaze said.

"No…I was only trying to find a place to sleep. I'm not from around here, so I don't… wait… were did you say I am?" I asked, wondering if I am were I think I am.

"You my friend, are in Toronto, Canada. Why, have you heard of this place?" he asked with confused look.

"Ya…this is were I was born." I said. I told Blaze about how I used to live here in Toronto. I told him about Japer Park and my adventure in Idaho, and I told him about Kate, and why I left Jasper.

"Wow Humphrey…I'm sorry to hear that." he said, then we were silent.

"Well, I better go, I still got to find a place to sleep for the night." I told him as I stood up to leave. "Well you can stay here for the night, it's the least I can do for knocking you out." Blaze said and we both started laughing.

"Well ok, thanks Blaze." I said. "Tomorrow, If you want, I can help you find a place to stay." Blaze said.

"Ok"

"Da, but I should tell you the rules about living out here." he explained to me about the territories each wolf has, and that there are only 3 wolves living out here, one to East, one to the West (which is Blaze), and one to the North. "No one lives in the Southern territory, so you'll have that one will be yours." Blaze told me. "And lastly, you can't trespass on anyone's territory…except mine. because well, to be honest, I consider you my friend, and it does get a little lonely out here." Blaze said with a smile.

"Well thanks Blaze, and me too." I smiled back. I've just met a person with a really weird accent, and I still don't know what he's speaking, who knocked me unconscious, brings me back to his den, then is nice to me and decides to help me by letting me stay with him for the night and is going to help me find a new home. "_This must be my lucky day._" I thought. We both laid in the den and talked for a while. I told him what Jasper was like, and about my friends and Kate. "So why are you a lone wolf?" I asked.

"It's a long story." he said. "Well I got nothing but time." I replied and he started laughing. "I guess your right." he said. He started to tell me about were he came from, I asked him what his accent was and he told me he was 'Russian' or something. I thought it was a weird name and still couldn't understand what he said sometimes and he would laugh at my confusion. Then he told me that he used to be an Alpha SPEZNAT, the top and highest ranking in the pack, back in his old pack and that he was son of the pack leader, Untihel, who was leader of the Southern pack. Blaze told me his father banished him because he attacked his father's personal assistant, Ivan. "Ivan is a traitor to my father's pack. He was secretly giving information about our Alpha squad rotations and our SPEZNAT teams rotations and guard posting shifts. I went to tell my father…but he wouldn't believe me. Then one day I was in the feeding grounds and I saw Ivan walking into the woods alone, so I decided to follow him. I followed him to were he apparently met with a high ranking Alpha from the North to give Intel. When they were done, I followed him back to the main grounds, but before we got there I jumped him in an attempt to make him tell my father the truth. We fought, but my father found us fighting and ended it. I told him what I saw and Ivan disagreed, of course, but my father still wouldn't believe me." Blaze sighed, then continued. "And instead of a punishment, he banished me and told me I could never return." he finished with sadness and anger on his face.

"I'm sorry to hear that Blaze, I cant believe your own father wouldn't believe you." I said. "But I know how you feel. Nobody wants to listen to what I have say…especially Kate." I growled. We sat in silence for a moment, then Blaze broke the silence with a yawn.

"Well it's getting late, I'm gonna get some sleep. Goodnight." Blaze said before he walked back inside and laid down to sleep. "Goodnight" I said back as I laid by the entrance to sleep. I started to think about Kate and what she's probably doing now that she's married to Garth. I started to cry a little, but not loud enough to were Blaze could hear me. We laid there in silence for a while before Blaze spoke up again. "Hey Humphrey." he said as he looked at me.

"Yea Blaze." I answered.

"You loved her…didn't you?" Blaze asked, I assume he asked cause he probably herd me crying.

I looked over at Blaze and stared at him for a second with a frown, then looked back at the night sky. "With all my heart." I told him. I laid my head down and drifted off into a deep sleep.


	2. New Kid on The Block

**Hey everyone, sorry I haven't been posting lately, i got a new girlfriend,Jasmine, and I've been with her the whole time. Here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

"New Kid on The Block"

_Kate's POV:_

I woke up pretty early, cause it was still dark out, but I could see the sun was slowly climbing over the tree line. I got up and walked out from under the fallen tree I found last night to rest under. I've been following the tracks all day yesterday and stopped to sleep last night. I couldn't sleep that well, cause I was up half the night crying about Humphrey. I never meant to hurt him. I love Humphrey and I wish I never hurt him like I did. "I can't believe I hit him." I said and started crying again. I didn't even listen when he tried to tell me how he felt. I started following the tracks again, and decided I would follow them till about noon, then I'll stop to rest and get lunch.

_Humphrey's POV:_

I woke up and it sunny outside. I looked around the den and saw Blaze in the corner eating a caribou leg. "Mhrming." Blaze said with a mouthful of meat in his mouth. I laughed at him. "Mornin." I said. "I got us some breakfast, you hungry?" he asked.

"Hungry…I'm starving. I can eat and entire stampede of caribou." I said and he started laughing. I walked over and sat across from him and started eating my caribou leg. After I got done, I licked the blood off my lips. "Man, that was good." I told him.

"Da, it was. So what are you doing today?" Blaze asked. "Well, I was hoping to start working on building my den, and obtain my new territory." I said.

"Well, I can help if you want." Blaze said. "Of course, you can tell me were to go and what I have to do to make the territory mine" I told him.

"Ok, and I can help you with your den." he said. "Lets get going, the sooner we start, the sooner we get done." we walked out the den and headed for the South part of the forest. When we got there, we looked for a good spot to build the den.. I look around and came through some scrubs and bushes, and on the other side was a big area. There was a huge rock wall in the back and in front was an old fallen tree and a stump by the wall. On the left side, there was a pile of rocks that led to the top of the rock wall, making it look like a stair case. "It's perfect." I thought to myself.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Blaze asked.

"Let's start building the den, we'll build it under that stump." I said, pointing at the fallen tree stump. "So, let's get to work." Blaze said as he did a nose dive into the stump and started digging. I ran over and helped him dig. We dug for a good three five hours and we finished the entrance and the main room, big enough for three to four people. There was also another small room in the back to hold our food and any leftovers, and there was one more room big enough to hold two people.

"Wow, it turned out better than I imagined." I said. "Da, I know." Blaze said. "Thanks for the help, now what?" I asked. "Now you need to go and mark your territory on the boundary lines and when your done with that you come back here and cut three claw marks on your tree stump." he told me. "And while you do that, I'm gonna go and get some water." Blaze said as he walked to the waterfall.

"Ok" I yelled over my shoulder, and started for my boundary line.

_Kate's POV:_

I just got done resting and eating lunch. I had a rabbit and two squirrels, since I haven't ate nothing in two days, and I ate them under a fallen tree. I've been walking for an hour and was getting thirsty, so I decided to look for some water at a lake or stream. I walked around the forest, and then I heard a waterfall nearby. I ran towards it, but when I got there, I saw someone there drinking water already. I quickly got down so they wouldn't se me, but when I stepped on a twig and it snapped. The other wolf perked his ears up and looked in my direction. "Who's there?" he said with a strange accent, that I couldn't quite recognize or understand. "Come on out and show yourself." the wolf demanded. I walked out from behind a bush and I saw the wolf's jaw drop when he saw me, and I just giggled at look on his face. ""Ohh…umm, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I said.

"Ohh, no your fine… I thought you were my friend trying to sneak up on me." he said smiling nervously. "My names Blaze."

"I'm Kate." I said smiling back. "Well Kate, it's nice to mee…wait…did you say your name is Kate?" Blaze asked with a shocked look on his face.

"Yes, I did." I said.

"Your Kate…from Jasper Park?" he asked.

"Yes, why do yo…wait a minute, how do you kno…"

"Follow me, please…there's something I want to show you." Blaze interrupted. I followed him into the woods, then we entered into this big open area. There was a rock wall and a fallen tree with a stump by it and a hole under the stump, that was obviously dug not to long ago. I breathed in and smelled an all to familiar scent. "_Humphrey!_" I thought to myself. "I know that scent, it's…"

"Humphrey's" Blaze finished.

"Yes…you know him? Were is he?" I asked with joy, knowing that I finally found him.

"This is his new home, we just got done building and this is his new territory that he claimed. He went to go mark his boundary line." Blaze said. "Here, let's go inside and wait for him to return." he said as he walked in the den. I followed him in and when I saw the inside, I was surprised to how big it was.

We sat and talked for a while, waiting for Humphrey. I told Blaze why I was here and he told me about how he knocked him out on accident and brought him back to his den to help him, and how he let him stay with Blaze and how he helped Humphrey gain his new territory and build his den. "Kate, I just want you to know what is wrong with Humphrey." Blaze said looking up at me. "Kate…when Humphrey staid with me last night, he was crying over you and he told me how that he misses you."

"Really? He cried over me." I said, as I started to cry over what he I did again. "I dint mean to hurt him emotionally or physically." I said.

"Ya, I saw the cuts in his face…those are gonna scar im afraid." Blaze said, which made me cry even more. "Ohh, I shouldn't have said that." he said, looking at the floor with a frown.

"No, it-it's…not you-your…fault." I said between breaths. "It's mine…" I finished. After a few minutes, I stopped crying, then I heard a noise outside.

"_Blaze, I'm back!_" a voice outside yelled. I could feel my heart race when I heard the familiar voice. "It's Humphrey. Wait here and don't make a sound." Blaze whispered. I nodded in agreement and watched Blaze walk outside to meet Humphrey, as I sat there silently waiting to see Humphrey again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you've enjoyed as always, next chapter will be up when i get more time, SEEYAAA.-RussianWolf<strong>


	3. Unexpected Visitor

**Hey everyone, sorry for the late updates, I've been working my ass off at work and had no time to do anything, my girlfriend, broke up with me and I've been hanging out with my ex-girlfriend for a while(I'm still in love with her) so ya...fun shit. Here's the next chapter and it is short sorry, enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

"Unexpected Visitor"

_Humphrey's POV:_

I sat outside waiting for Blaze to come out my den to see what I brought back. While I was marking my territory, I decided I would go on my first hunt and see how I would do. I did very well I thought for my first time and successfully caught two rabbits, three squirrels, and a small adult caribou. Blaze walked out of the den smiling. "Hey Blaze, I went on my first hunt and look what I got." I said proudly as Blaze observed my kills.

"Nice job Humphrey. Did you finish marking the territory?" Blaze asked.

"Yep, all I got to do is mark the stump." I said as I walked over and marked it, leaving three slash marks on it. "Now I'm done. You hungry, I got plenty of food?" I asked.

"In a minute, I need you to wait here until I call you to come in, ok?" Blaze said, still smiling. "Ok, but what are you smiling so much for?" I asked, with a confused look.

"You'll see." he said as he walked back in the den. I waited there until he said to come in.

"_Ok, come in._" Blaze yelled. I walked towards the entrance, but before I walked in, I smelled a very familiar scent.

"_It can't be!_" I thought to myself as I quickly walked around the corner inside. When I walked in, I was shocked to see sitting there was Blaze and, "Kate?" I said shocked. She heard me say her name and she quickly looked up at me and smiled. Before I could blink, she quickly ran over to me and tackled me to the ground and hugged me.

"Humphrey… I'm sorry!" Kate said, as tears were poring out of her eyes. "I-I'm so sorry." she kept telling me as she sat there hugging me and cried into my chest.

"Blaze, can yo…"

"Take all the time you need." Blaze said he walked out of the den. I sat there holding Kate while she kept telling me she was sorry and apologizing for everything. I kept telling her everything would be ok and tried to comfort her so she would stop crying. "Humphrey… I'm sor…"

"Kate." I interrupted her. "It's ok, I forgive you. But there's nothing to apologize for." I told her. I took my paw and placed it under her chin and lifted her head up to look at me. She looked at me with tears in her eyes and seeing that made me feel like a complete jackass. "I should be the one apologizing." I said. "I put you in such pain… and I should have never yelled at you like I did."

"It's ok, you had every right to. But I should have never hit you." she said, then she looked at three slash marks on the side of my face and began to cry again.

"Yea, that may have hurt a little." I said chuckling, trying to make her cheer up. She laughed a little, I took my paw and wiped the tears from under her eyes and her cheeks. "Humphrey…I love you." she said with a smile. I smiled and when she said that I felt as if my heart was about to stop. The girl that I have been in love with all my life, has just told me she loved me. "I love you too Kate, but what about Garth, aren't you married to him?" I asked her.

"No, I'm not, I called it off, and came looking for you. Garth married to Lily because he was in love with her and she loved him too." Kate explained. "So we can be together now." she said with excitement. "Well we can anyways, now that I'm a lone wolf." I told her.

"What…you-your staying here?" she asked, turning her excitement into disappointment.

"Yes, I am. When I said I was leaving, I meant it…" I told her. "Kate…instead of going back to Jasper, why don't you stay here with me in Toronto?" I asked.

"But what about my parents?" she asked. "What about them, well send them a message somehow telling them your staying here with me." I said. She sat there and thought about it for a minute, then she looked up at me and smiled.

"Ok, as long as I can be with you forever?" she asked.

"I promise, I will be with you for the rest of our lives and I will always love you." I said, then I leaned towards her and kissed her lips. We sat there for what seemed like hours just kissing and holding each other. I was just so happy to see her and hold her again, that I didn't even notice it was night time.

"Wow, time flies when you stare at beauty." I said with a sly smile which made her blush. I stood up and walked to our room.

"Your not so bad yourself handsome." she said and playfully smacked my ass. When we got to our room, I turned around and pounced on her and started licking and kissing her neck. I knew she was ticklish and she couldn't help but start laughing as I licked her neck and cheeks. "Hahaha Hu-Hum-Humphrey stop hahaha." she yelled and continued laughing. I licked down her stomach and back up until I licked her mouth, then I kissed her passionately. I got up off her and laid down to go to sleep, as Kate lied down next to me and snuggled closely for warmth.

"I love you Kate." I said and kissed her again. "I am never going to leave you again."

"I love you too Humphrey, I love you so much." she smiled then licked my muzzle. We both laid our heads next to each other and closed our eyes and instantly falled asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I will try to update as soon as possible. I just need time to get more ideas in my head and i may need people to help me with ideas. As always, have a nice day...or night... wherever the hell you live. lol. RR- RussianWolf**


	4. Practicing and a Surprise

**Hey everyone, here's the next chapter. I also have an announcement to make. ThunderAssault is now my Co-Writer for this story. He gave me the idea for this story, so hope you enjoy, we thought we should mix it up a little and do the opposite if what you thought was gonna happen between them.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:<p>

"Practicing and a Surprise"

It was late in the afternoon when I awoke to the sound of laughter out in the living room of me and Kate's den. I opened my eyes and yawned, and looked around and saw Kate was not in here. I got up and stretched then made my way out to our main room and saw Kate and Blaze sitting and laughing. "Good morning Humphrey." Blaze said smiling, which made Kate turn to look at me. "Good morning honey." Kate said as I walked over to her and gave her a 'good morning kiss' as a reply.

"So what's on your agenda today Blaze?" I asked.

"Umm, I don't know, I think I'm just gonna take a walk around the woods and…oh I forgot, I have to finish working on some stuff on my den…I'll see you guys later." Blaze said with a rush and ran off to his den.

"See ya." I yelled. "So Kate, what do you want to do today?" I asked her as I put my arms around her from behind and kissed her neck. She started to giggle.

"Hmm, I know, now that we are lone wolves, you need to learn some skill for hunting and protection." she said. I instantly stopped kissing her and gulped at what she said.

"So mainly train to be an Alpha?" I asked nervously. "Ya. Do you know any skills on that stuff?" she asked. She pulled away from me and turned to look at me. "Umm…well I know a few things, but I don't need to train for that, that's why I have you." I said and chuckled a little. She looked at me with a funny, yet evil smile.

"So the only reason you want me to stay with you, is so I can catch your dinner?" she said as she slowly started walking towards me with an evil smile still on her face. "No…no…nothing like that, it's just you're the Alpha and there's no reason for me to train." I said, backing away from her. I bumped into the wall behind me and she slowly walked up to me and stared at me.

"Well, what if one day I'm pregnant and I cant hunt for our dinner, then what's gonna happen?" she asked giving me a serious face, showing me she wasn't playing around with me. "Well, I guess your right, but I don't want to train now…besides…umm it's to cold…yea that's it, it's to cold." I said, trying not to smile, but she still stared at me with a serious face. "But that's when it's the perfect time to do it. Besides, since you think you need me to catch your food, I'm not doing it anymore. So you can either starve and stay here, which will make me have to drag your ass out myself, or you can come with me now and get it over with. Your choice." Kate said with a satisfied smile, thinking she just got me. But she was wrong, so she had to literally drag me outside by my tail, which hurt like hell, out to the fields. When we arrived, there was no one in sight. Kate walked around from behind me and sat in front of me. I stood up and gave her an mad smirk, which just made her giggle. "You'll thank me for this later." She said. "Now Humphrey, show me what you can do." she said.

I stood there for a minute and thought of what to do first, and decided to do a back flip. I crouched low to prepare to jump and jumped in the air and did a back flip, but landed fairly odd. "Good, but watch me." Kate said, as she lowered herself into position, then jumped and landed a perfect back flip. "Now you try." she said. I lowered into position again and jumped, but I used a little to less of power and landed on my head. "Oww." I said. I attempted it again and this time, I used to much power and landed with a thud on my back hard. I got up and did it one last time, I got into position and jumped. I started to spin back and landed right, but I ended up landing on Kate. She laid there on the floor looking up at me as I was lying on her stomach. I stared into her eyes for a while as she stared into mine. After a few minutes, I lowered my head and passionately kissed her lips for a good five minutes until we broke away from lack of breath. "I love you Humphrey." Kate said between breaths.

"I know." I said with a mischievous smile and kissed her again. We broke away and I looked into her eyes again. "Kate." I said. "Yes my love." she said with a smile. 'Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked her. "Yes, more than anything in the world." she said, then I bent down and started kissing her neck. I slowly started moving down her stomach to her lower waist, and with each lick, she began to moan more. I made it to her slit and saw that she was already drenched in her juices. I looked up at her and smiled then looked back down at her slit. I touched it with my wet nose and doing this, made her sensations skyrocket. I started licking her slowly, then faster, then slower, then faster repeatedly as she would moan out loud. "Wow, Kate tastes so…sweet." I thought to myself. Right before she reached her climax, I heard someone walk thru the bushes beside us. I quickly stopped and turned to see who it was and it was Blaze. He stood there, staring at us wide-eyed, then coughed and looked at me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, after I left, I forgot to ask if you would care to join me for dinner at my den. But I can see that you are already done and skipping to desert." Blaze said as he chuckled to himself. "Again, sorry to interrupt, goodbye." Blaze said as he turned to leave. "Wait Blaze, we would love to join you for dinner." Kate said as she got up from under me. "Ok, well I'm gonna head back to my place and get everything ready." Blaze said as he ran thru the bushes and disappeared. "Well, I guess we'll have to pick up on this another day." Kate said with disappointment. "Don't worry, we will. I promise you that." I said "But…umm…you should go get cleaned up, I can smell your juices from a mile away." I said and she giggled a little. "By the way, you taste delicious." I whispered in her ear, which made her blush a bright red.

We headed to the lake to get cleaned up and afterwards, we dried off and headed to Blaze's den for a delightful night to come.

* * *

><p><strong>ThunderAssault: Hello To Everybody! Surprised to see me? Of course you are, why wouldn't you be LOL. Anyways, I am very happy to be working on this story with Russian Wolf I mean I was afraid he might have not thought of anymore ideas so I stepped in and helped. I hope you enjoyed this chapter everyone because I sure did LOL. Anyways, I don't think I have anything else to say so I guess this is goodbye for now.<strong>


	5. Dinner at Blaze's

**RussianWolf: Hey everyone, it's your favorite fan-fic Redneck here giving you the next chapter, hope you enjoyed the last chapter, courdecy of ThunderAssault, thanks again Thunder,(That's my dad's nickname lol) haha, just felt like putting that out there, idk... well here you go...enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:<p>

"Dinner at Blaze's"

We had just finished getting ready for dinner at Blaze's den. Me and Kate were silent the whole way there, after the little… interruption in the fields. They arrived at Blaze's den and when they walked in, they were surprised to see that he had a huge feast in the middle of the room. There was a caribou, some squirrels, and some rabbits. Blaze heard them walk in and turned around too see that they were surprised at what they were seeing. "Haha, what's wrong, never seen allot of food in one spot before?" Blaze asked with laughter. We both walked to the other side of food, across from Blaze and stared at the delicious looking food. "And again, sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to pop in like that." Blaze said nervously.

"It's ok, we didn't know we were even gonna do from the start, at least, not there…heh." I chuckled quietly. "To be honest, I didn't even get anywhere with it." I whispered to him. Kate turned to look at me. "What does that suppose to mean?" Kate asked and gave me the 'evil smirk' again.

"Nothing dear…" I whispered and bowed my head towards floor. I heard Blaze starting to laugh, so I looked up and gave him the 'evil smirk' Kate gave me, and he instantly stopped laughing. Seeing this made Kate giggle a little.

"Well, now that THAT'S out of the way…" Blaze said sarcastically. "Dig in." Blaze said and immediately ripped the caribou's leg off and devoured it within seconds. He didn't have to tell me twice, I picked up the rabbit and began to tear it apart. I looked and saw Kate doing the same but with a squirrel. After a few minutes we all started to slow down on our eating and took small bites. "Thsh ish delishos." I said with my mouth full of meat from the caribou. "Honey, please don't talk with your mouth full, its nasty." Kate said as she went back to her food. I looked over to her and stared at her until she looked back at me. When she finally did, she looked at me with one of those, 'What's wrong' looks and I smiled for a second then opened my mouth so she could see my already chewed food in my mouth. She widened her eyes. "HUMPHREY…GROSS!" Kate yelled as she looked away quickly so she wouldn't throw up. Me and Blaze started balling out laughing. After a minute of laughing, I started to gag on my food a little, which made Blaze laugh twice as hard. I swallowed it quickly so I wouldn't choke and started to chuckle. Kate turned her head back towards me and gave me an angry look, then she punched me hard in the arm. And this punch was no girly punch, it was a guy fighting a guy punch, so hit hurt. "Oww…" I said and looked at her with an angry smile. She looked back down at her food and stared at it for a second then looked back at me. "Great, now I lost my appetite." she told me.

"But Kate, you know you cant get any dessert until you eat all your food in front of you." Blaze said sarcastically and started laughing, which caused me to laugh with him. "Hey, that's not… ohh your such a pervert!' Kate said smiling and blushing as she threw a small bone at Blaze. After we all finished laughing and eating, we helped Blaze clean up and he wrapped up some leftover in a big leaf for us. We all sat and continued talking and told stories. I sat behind Kate and so I could put my arms around her and put my head on her shoulder so I could see Blaze.

"So Blaze, when are you going to start a little family of your own?" Kate asked with interest.

"Well, I don't know. I'm probably never going to have one, mainly cause there's no other people out here…except…" Blaze stopped and stared into space.

"Except, what?" Kate asked. I could tell she was getting into the conversation, cause she was staring right at him and making Blaze a little more nervous to talk about it.

"Da…there is this, one girl. She's the one who owns the Eastern territory. But it doesn't matter, she wont like me, I know it. Besides, she'll think I'm ugly or something." Blaze said nervously. He looked down at the floor and I could see he was sad about it. Kate turned her head to look at me and I gave her a nudge to go over and tell him something. Kate smiled at me then turned and walked over to Blaze and she put her paw on his back. 'No your not, you're a very cute and handsome guy. You have a warm heart and a great…" she paused for a minute. "Personality." she finished with a half smile, I could tell she didn't want to say that because of what he said during dinner, but it was still funny and she knew he was kidding.

"Really?" Blaze said as he perked his ears up and looked at Kate with a smile.

"Of course, I think any girl in the world would be lucky to have you as a mate." Kate said. Blaze smiled at what he said and he turned to give her a hug. "Thanks Kate, I feel allot better about myself. But were you serious about the cute and handsome thing." Blaze asked her with grin.

"Don't push it." she said as she walked back over and sat in front of me. "Sorry." Blaze said, as he chuckled.

"So what's her name?" I asked.

"Her name is Taylor, and she's beautiful and sweet with a great personality and has the most beautiful voice." Blaze said he started to drool on himself. "She must be pretty if he's doin that." I whispered to Kate, and she started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Blaze asked, annoyed by our humor.

"It's nothing…so have you talked to her?" Kate asked. "No, I'm to nervous." he said with embarrassment. "Well, if you want I can give you some pointers." Kate told him. "Da, thanks." Blaze said. Kate started to tell him that when he talks to her, don't be shy and to not seem like your nervous. He said to ask her questions about how she is and go from there, but she told him to not talk too much and let her talk. She said that when she talks, he should keep eye contact with her and not look around, this will tell her that your listening and your only focused on her. Kate told him that if he could do this, then he would have no problems being shy or nervous around her.

"Thanks Kate, that will really help me with being able to talk to her." Blaze said.

"Well, it's getting late, I think we're gonna head home for the night. Thanks for the delicious dinner Blaze, we really appreciate it." I said with a smile. I walked over and gave him a knuckle punch. "Da, anytime my friend. I'll see ya tomorrow maybe?" he said as he punched my knuckles. "Ya, see ya." Blaze said with a smile in return. "Bye guys." Blaze said before we left and Kate smiled at him return with her eyes barley open from her sleepiness.

We walked back to our den with her rubbing up against me so she wouldn't fall over and go to sleep. "So babe, what do you think of it here. Not so bad huh?" I asked her but she just mumbled back. "Mhmm, sure baby, whatever you say" she said in a whisper. I looked at her and chuckled at her response. "Do you want to know the rules of living here?" I asked her. "Maybe another day." she mumbled. We got back to our den and as soon as we walked into our room, I heard a thump. I turned to see Kate lying on the floor and I started to get nervous. I thought she had passed out but I heard her start to snore quietly. "_Good thing she doesn't snore loudly like two humpback whales have sex, am I'm glad I don't too._" I thought to myself as I laid down next to her. I cuddled closely to her and I heard her mumble. "Stop Humphrey, that tickles. Mhm mhm" she started chuckling. I turned my head behind me and saw my tail was under her tail and was moving, which was tickling her. I moved my tail away so it wouldn't disturb her. "_The last thing we need in the morning is Kate being a younger vision of her mother, which isn't pretty._" I thought and laughed at myself. I looked at Kate one last time and kissed her forehead.

"_I love you Kate_" I whispered in her ear so softly that only Kate could have heard it. I laid my head down next to hers so that our noses were touching and closed my eyes, causing me to quickly to drift off into a deep sleep with only one thing on my mind. "_Kate_"I heard a voice say in my head but just ignored it.

But right before I falled asleep, I felt a very chilling breeze flow into our den. Instead of going to look, I ignored that too and went to sleep and decided to check later.

* * *

><p><strong>ThunderAssault: Hello To Everybody! Like the two chapters in two day? Of course you did cuz I came up with the ideas LOL. I give all credit to Russian Wolf tho since it's his story. I bet everyone was expecting a lemon... You wish LOL ;) I wonder what that voice was he headed stay tuned and find out! Btw quick question: am I the first person to create berryball? Cuz I've been seeing it more in story's. Anyways this is goodbye.<strong>

Please Review

This is ThunderAssault signing out, Peace :D


	6. Meeting Taylor

**RussianWolf: Hey guys, it your favorite Redneck again here to give you the next chapta, and by the way Thunder, thanks for the ideas you given me so far, they've helped allot, but i cant take all the credit you know...**

**ThunderAssault****: Hello To Everybody! Happy to hear from me in 3 story? I'm guessing yes since I make a lot of you laugh I'm guess idk to be honest LOL. okay so I'm glad I got a break from story's for awhile but tha will end by the end of this. Not much to say really LOL. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter: 6<p>

"Meeting Taylor"

I woke up to a very cold breeze flowing throughout the den. I opened my eyes and yawned, I turned to see that Kate was snuggled up to me so close, that I could hear her heart beat. She was still sleeping and I saw she was shivering a little, so I thought I would just look outside real quick then come back to keep her warm. I got up slowly and quietly without waking her and walked out of our room. But when I got to the living room and looked out the entrance of the den, I could see snow falling from the sky and that there was at least 2 foot of snow. "There must have been a snow storm last night…no wonder it was so cold." I said to myself. I quickly walked back to my room and saw Kate shivering out of control. I quickly laid down next to her as close as I could, closer than when I woke up. She slowly stopped shivering as I laid there next her so she would use my warmth, I didn't want Kate to turn into a golden popsicle or even catch a cold. After she finally stopped shivering, I kissed her on the lips and stayed there until she woke up, which wasn't long. I could hear her moan in her mouth and she smiled when she knew what was kissing her. She opened her eyes and kissed me back passionately. She moaned at the warm feeling of the kiss as she shoved her tongue into my mouth and twirled it around with mine doing the same back. We broke the kiss and she giggled sexily. "Good morning beautiful." I said as I continued to stare into her eyes.

"Good morning sexy." Kate said in a sexy tone. After a minutes of staring to each others eyes. She started shivering again. "I have surprise for you." I told. She looked at me with excitement.

"What is it? And why is it soo c-co-cold? Kate asked she shivered uncontrollably. I walked over to her and kissed her again then whispered in her ear. "That's the surprise." I said as I walked out of our room and she followed right behind me with curiosity. I hid right behind the corner so she would go in front of me and when she did, I would come up from behind her and put my paws in front of her eyes so she couldn't see. She started to giggle. "No peeking." I told her. I walked her outside into the snow, she started to shiver more and I could tell she was cold from the snow. "Now look." I told her as I took my paws away from her eyes. Her eyes widened and was in shock at the sight she was seeing. She took her paw and picked up the snow to see if it was real, she then looked at me and smiled as she ran towards me and hugged me, which sent us flying to the soft, white ground.

"I knew you would be surprised." I said with a smile and kissed her again. "Lets go see Blaze." I told her and we started for his den. When we arrived, he was still asleep on his side and was snoring louder than two pigs getting it on in a pig pen. I walked over to him and stood, staring down at him as I listened to him talk in his sleep. "Mhmm hav…my…, nooo…, tha's my vodka hu aaaaa." I couldn't help but laugh a little. I leaned down to ear and spoke softly. "Blaze, you falled asleep in the lake again." I told him and I saw him moving his legs back and forth like he was swimming. I looked at Kate and she was on the floor, geeking out, trying not to laugh out loud. I took my paw and covered his nose, he was silent for three seconds, then he made a big snore out loud, trying to breather. I let go and started laughing and saw Kate still geeking out on the floor. "Ohh Blaze dear, your drowning again, lets get you out of the water." I said as I nudged Kate to come help me lift Blaze outside. She stopped laughing and walked over to the other side of Blaze and lifted the other side as we took him outside in the snow. We laid him softly on the floor and saw him starting to shiver.

**(A/N- RussianWolf: Hey guys, just to let you know that what they were doing is from the movie 'Grown Ups', when Dave falls asleep on the couch, and Adam and (I forgot the big guys name, he's from Paul Blart, Mall Cop) were messing with Dave in his sleep.)**

"Dear, stop shivering, you making allot of noise." I said as I slapped him in the face, which sent him flying up staring at me. He turned to see Kate, once again, geeking out on the floor cause she was laughing so hard. "Good morning Dear!" I said laughing out of control.

"Asshole, what the hell were you two doing to me?" Blaze asked with annoyed tone. "Nothing, just talking to ya." I told him. "Then, why the hell am I outside in this sno… wait, snow?" Blaze asked in confusion. I picked up some snow and made a snowball and thru it at his face. He was in shock of how fast it came, and we didn't even know.

"We were going to have a snow day and we wanted to see if you would like to join us?" Kate asked as she stood up and sat next to me.

"Da, I will, and don't do that anymore." Blaze said. "Ohh, I have an idea. Blaze, why don't we go get the girl from the Eastern Territory that you like to go with you, then well have equal teams for the game we're gonna play." Kate said.

"I don't know, I told you how I get around girls, especially her." Blaze told us. "Well do what I told you last night. I know you can do it, and if you do, you can get to know her more, and you'll be able to hang out with her more." Kate assured him. I could tell this made Blaze more confident about it, but still nervous. "I guess, but…"

"If you don't come with us to see her, I will drag your ass to her den. And don't think I wont, ask Humphrey how he got to the fields yesterday." Kate told him, he looked at me and I shook my head up and down quickly, and since Kate was in front of me looking at Blaze, I took my paws and held them above her head and pretended that I was about to attack her and made an evil, angry face. Blaze started laughing and Kate turned to look at me. I had my arms down and I gave her a 'What?' look, so she gave me the death stare and turned to look at Blaze. "So, are you going to comply or will I make you?" Kate asked.

"Fine, I'll come with you. Follow me, I know were she lives." Blaze said as we followed him. After about 10 minutes of walking, we made it to Taylor's den. I told the Blaze to stay here as me and Kate walked over to the den entrance. It was pitch black inside, so I couldn't see a thing. "Hellooo." I yelled, but no answer. "AHHH, GET OFF ME" I heard Blaze yell and quickly turned to see a female wolf standing on top of Blaze. She had all white fur with black on her paws, underbelly, muzzle, and the tip of her tail, with dark blue eyes. She stood on Blaze, growling down at him, but after a second she stopped and looked at him.

_**Blaze's POV:**_

I laid there underneath Taylor as I looked into her eyes, and so was she. "Blaze?" she asked with her beautiful voice echoing in my ears.

"Hi Taylor." I said and she instantly got up off me and helped me up. "Im so sorry Blaze, I had no idea it was you." Taylor said nervously.

"It's ok, it happens allot." I said with nervousness in my voice. "So, who are your friends?" Taylor asked, looking at Kate and Humphrey. "This is my friend Humphrey and his girlfriend, Kate." I told her. "Nice to meet you." Taylor said to them. "Nice to meet you too." Humphrey said.

"So what are you guys doing in my territory?" She asked with happiness in her tone. I looked at Kate and Humphrey and saw Kate's eyes point at Taylor, telling me to say something. "Umm, well…I was wondering if you would like to join us for a snow day together." I said nervously, but I saw Taylor smile nervously too. "Umm…sure, I'd love to." she said with a small giggle. "Great, let's go." Humphrey said, as he walked with Kate. I saw Taylor behind us walking by herself, so I stopped and waited for her and when she got up next to me, I started talking to her. "Mind if I walk with you?" I asked her. "Of course…" she said nervously.

We walked together in silence for a few minutes and I decided I would talk to her. "So Taylor, how have you been?" I asked. "I'm good, just gets a little lonely is all." She said with a little sadness in her tone. "I know how you feel, it's not the same without company, and gets a little boring." I said with a lite chuckle. She laughed a little and spoke up. "How have you been?" she asked. "I'm alright, nothing to special goin on" I told her. I couldn't think of anything to say, but she spoke up again. "So Blaze, umm…do you have a girlfriend?" When she asked that, my heart skipped a beat and I got a little nervous again, but I still responded.

"Umm no, actually I don't." I told her with disappointment. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, I don't. But I'm talking to this guy." Taylor told me. When she said that, I felt a little disappointed that she's talking to someone else. "Ohh, how long have you been talking to this guy?" I asked her. "Umm, not very long. He's really cute and I think he likes me." Taylor told me. "What do you think of him?" I asked. "I think I like him too." She said. We had finished walking and made it to the middle of the forest were Humphrey and Kate were waiting. "Bout time you two made it." Kate said, a bit annoyed by our timing. "Sorry, we were just talking." Taylor told them. I looked at Humphrey, who winked at me and smiled. "Ok, so you guys ready to play some games or what?" Humphrey asked. "I know I do." Kate said before she kissed Humphrey on the lips. Me and Taylor both looked at each other and smiled. "Well…Let's play!"

* * *

><p><strong>RussianWolf: Well, that was pretty funny, dont you agree? i cant wait for the next chapter, cause Thunder here is writing his first chapter for this story. I know he'll be ight! lol. Well everybody, im gonna head off and hopefully get some sleep for work tomorrow(cause i get my first pay check tomorrow bitchessss.) lol. Thunder, would you do the honors?<strong>

**ThunderAssault: Yea go get that money boy! Like one of my shirt says "first you get the money, then you get the power, then you get the women" LOL. but anyways yes I'm writing my first chapter for this and boy I hope I do good because it's going to be a long one LOL. btw yes it was pretty funny LOL. Anyways I'm off so I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**

**This is ThunderAssault and RussainWolf signing out, Peace :D**


	7. Snow Day

**Thunder: Hello to Everybody! My computer decided to piss me off just a couple seconds ago to just update right as I was writing my author notes for this story and it didn't save so now I have to rewrite everything I did last time. Anyways, Its about time I got this done. LOL this took me a long time to write since I was busy having fun with some friends but im so glad that im done with this because now I can continue to write my story. I don't have much to say really so ill just let RussianWolf speak. Come on say something funny. LOL ;)**

**RussianWolf: Well first off Cooper, i would like to tell you, that you dont have to call me RussianWolf on here, my name is Lane...duuuuu! because it hurts your hand from typing to much... you must save your hands for your...manwood...lol. Well im done making jokes...fer now, wait till you get to the bottom of the chapter! its gonna be funnayyy! **

**Thunder: Haha, your right...well enjoy!**

**Russian: Trust me they will! lol... ;j**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7:<p>

"Snow Day"

_Blaze's POV:_

"Okay, so we're going to start of with a free for all snowball fight." Humphrey said happily."Okay well let's take different directions and everyone will howl when their ready." I said."Okay we'll do that then. Is everyone ready?" Humphrey all nodded in agreement. "Okay Let's do this." Kate said smiling."Ready. Set. Go!" Humphrey exclaimed.

We all took off in different directions. I got a good distance away and hid behind a rock. After about 2 minutes, I heard 3 howls and then I howled after. The game had begun. I ran to my right hoping to find Humphrey or Kate. I ran past trees and dodged big rocks covered by snow. I got a good distance from where I started and stopped. I then found a good tree and knew where I was going to hide. I grabbed some snow and formed in a ball and headed up the tree. Luckily, this tree had some branches on the bottom so I jump from branch to branch landing on a high branch. I luckily was able to hold onto two snowballs as i got up the tree. I then waited for someone to pass by. About 10 minutes later, I started to hear foot steps coming to my left. I looked down there and saw Taylor carrying a snowball. She looked like she had snow in her fur.

_"Well it's looks like my first victim is you."_ I thought to continued walking until she was right under my branch. I then jumped off the branch and landed in front of her."Boo!" I said throwing the snowball in her screamed and started to breathe hard. She then smiled at me and threw the snowball at me."That doesn't count since your out of the game." I said making a point.

She walked up to me and put her mouth to my ear. "I've been out." Taylor said.I then realized that this whole thing was a trap. I turned around and saw Humphrey standing behind a bush ready to throw his snowball. He threw it and I jumped to my left and dodged it. I then was able to dodge a second one hat he had hidden and threw my last one at him. It then hit him straight in the face and I started laughing.

"Well looks like Blaze is winner." Humphrey said walking out of the bush with Kate behind him.

"How did you get Kate out?" I asked curiously."I hit her ass with a snowball." Humphrey said chuckling."You were staring at my ass before you threw it, weren't you?" Kate saidgiggling.

"Maybe." Humphrey said smiling."Okay, well can we get on with the next game?" Taylor asked.

They both nodded in agreement. "Okay, so the next game is going to be a two versus two game. The teams are me and Kate versus you and Taylor." Humphreysaid."Okay let's start like how we started the other game." I all nodded and got in a ready position. "And... Go!" I took off in different direction like we did in the first game. Taylor and Iran and ran until we got to a hole in a rock that looked like a den almost. Wewent to the back side of the den on the outside."I think we should hide here for a little while." Taylor suggested.

I nodded and pulled my head high and howled. We then waited for Kate and Humphrey to howl back. After 2 minutes, we heard a howl and suspected it was Humphrey's. We then ran in the direction of where we heard the howl hoping to run into Humphrey. We came to a stop for a second to just take a break.

"So Blaze, have you gotten any other visitors besides Humphrey and Kate?" Taylor asked.

"Not really that many. I mean their probably the first ones in probably a couple months maybe. Has any wolves came into your territory?" I asked curiously.

"Well there was this one male wolf that came by. I thought he was cute but I don't think he was my type. Plus I don't think he thought I was beautiful since he didn't look at me in certain ways." Taylor said in a sort of depressed voice.

"Well that's a shocker. I'm surprised he didn't make a move I mean I think your beautiful so why wouldn't he?" I said.

This got Taylor's attention. "Really? You think I'm beautiful?""Da, Of course I do I mean wouldn't any wolf?" I said in a sort of jokingly way.

"Well thank you." Taylor said blushing.

I suddenly perked up my ears because I started to hear something. I then picked two snowballs up and threw them behind me. Once I heard it hit, I heard something say 'dang it'. I turned around and saw Humphrey and Kate coming out of the bushes.

"How the hell did you know we were there?" Kate asked annoyed.

"Try not to russel the bushes that much." I said laughing a little.

I sun was going down and it was still cold. "Well I think I'm going to go home. I need my beauty sleep. Bye Kate and Humphrey, it was nice to meet you. Bye Blaze." Taylor said smiling at me. "Bye!" we all said at once.

She took off towards her den and I yawned afterwards. "I think I'll being going too. I'm tired from hitting you all with snowballs. Bye, I'll see you tomorrow." I said walking away.

_Humphrey's POV:_

Me and Kate watched as Blaze walked away, back to his den for tonight. I then looked up and could tell it was getting dark.

"Come on, I think we should get to bed too." I said smiling.

"Okay but first..." Kate picked up some snow and threw it at my face. "That." Kate said laughing.

"Okay you got me. Now let's get going." I said laughing.

We walked to my den, or as of now, our den and noticed that some snow got into the den. It was actually a decent amount of snow in the den. I sighed.

"Dang it, this is going to take awhile." I said annoyed.

Kate then sparked a evil idea. "Or a couple minutes." Kate said with a evil smile.

I looked back with a confused looked. "How are we going to get this snow out in a couple min-" I couldn't complete what I was going to say as I got tackled by Kate into the pile of snow.

"K-Kate what are y-you d-d-doing?" I asked shivering from the snow on my back.

"Getting rid of the snow faster." Kate said giggling.

She then pulled me into a passionate kiss. I started to get excited by this since I knew where this was going. We broke away after 2 minutes and we stared into each others eyes.

"Kate, are you wanting to continue our 'session'?" I said hinting on what I meant.

"Of course I want to continue it." Kate said happily.

"Well then i'll get started." I with a big smile.

I got up and put Kate on her back in the snow. I then started to go down her chest with my tongue, also picking up some of the water from the snow that melted on her fur. I got down to her stomach and I could tell she was ticklish there since she was giggling. I then got down to her slit and it was already really wet. I then went straight for it and started to lick her. _"Just as better as before."_ I thought to myself.

She moaned like crazy as my tongue went into her and started to move my tongue around her sensitive walls. I then decided to try pulling my tongue in and out of her. I tried it and it seemed like she was enjoying it more.

"Ohhhhh... Humphrey yes! Just like that!" Kate screamed in pleasure.

I could tell her climax was coming as she started to buck her hips a little bit. I then went even faster than I could. My jaw was killing me btw the time she got to her climax. After one final push into her with my tongue, she came all over my face with her sweet, delicious juices. I pulled away and started to lick her juices off me.

"Wow just as tasty as before." I said chuckling.

I looked behind Kate and saw that some of the snow was melted but still some remained. "I think it's time to get rid of this snow for good, don't you think." I said winking and a evil smile on my face.

"I couldn't agree more but this time, we're switching." Kate said as she got up.

Kate when behind me and pushed me into the snow and I was on my back. I looked down some and saw Kate crawling up to me. I then got really excited as I felt her slit rub against my wolfhood. We got face to face and she giggled.

"Are you ready for the best feeling of your life sweetie?" Kate asked in a very sexy but yet cute voice.

"Of course I am." I replied happily and excited.

Kate then pushed herself on my wolfhood and went into her. We both moaned at the feeling it gave us. It felt amazing to be doing this with the love of my life. Kate started to go up and down my body. I was in heaven right now because of this feeling. I tried my best to make this better by bucking my hips against Kate's motion. Kate was moaning and panting like crazy so I was expecting she was enjoying it a lot.

"Oh Humphrey! Your so big! Oh yes!" Kate said in a loud pleasureful scream.

I saw how much pleasure she was havig so I decided to buck my hips even harder against hers. I couldn't believe how good this felt I mean it felt like I was ** a angel.

"Oh... Kate your so... Tight and warm." I said moaning after each couple of words.

I could feel my climax coming and I could tell Kate was too since she was going faster. I then went faster and harder into her as much as I could. I could tell the snow was melting very fast since I could feel water on my fur. After about 30 seconds, I came inside Kate and Kate came onto my crotch. We both said each others name when we both finished. Kate lost all control and fell on top of me.

"That... was... amazing Humphrey." Kate said panting.

"Thank... you... you were amazing too." I said panting too.

"I love you Humphrey." Kate said as she feel asleep.

"I love you too Kate." I said and licked her cheek.

I then closed my eyes but realized one thing. _"Wow, that was the best idea to get rid of the snow."_ I thought to myself before falling asleep with my beautiful mate.

* * *

><p><strong>Thunder: Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter this it took me a long time to write (Sorry RussianWolf...i mean Lane LOL). Anyways, now that im done with this I hope I can work on my story now since I just wrote a chapter for Leon and for this story so I plan to get my story done before school starts. Be on the look out for the next chapter of my story since ill be working on it for awhile after im done with this author's note. Okay, well I think im done with this now LOL. I'll let Lane say something now. I hope its funny LOL ;).<strong>

**Russian: Thanks Coop, well you heard it there...hes a slow fucker! Between me an the fans... He keeps jacking off to Lily! HAHAHA lol, **

**Thunder: Maybe...but why did you tell them?**

**Russian: Hey you said say something funny...so jack it son! Well im gettin off fer da night...so this is RussianWolf and 'Sir Jacks Allot' si...**

**Thunder: Fuck you...**

**Russian: No save that fer Lily! ight? ight... were was I? Oh yea...**Signing off...Peace ;)****


	8. Stronger Feelings

**RussianWolf: Hey guys, i finally got some ideas for this story, so i can start updating this story, and all my other storys again with ease... anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8:<p>

"Stronger Feelings"

_Blaze's POV:_I woke up in my den with a cold breeze flowing thru the mouth of the den. The sun was not yet to be up for at least a few hours, because I usually woke up in the middle of the night to eat breakfast then go out for a drink of water and a good jog for exercise. I slowly got up on my feet and started to stretch as I let out a loud yawn. I was still smiling about the previous night, about me and Taylor, and Humphrey and Kate all playing and having our wonderful snow day. I went to the back of my den and grabbed a rabbit and sat down for breakfast. I looked down at it and was about to dig in until I heard someone say my name. "Blaze?" a female voice said from the mouth of the den. I looked up and saw that it was Taylor and that she was crying. "Taylor?" I asked. "I'm sorry…, I didn't know you were still sleeping. Bye Blaze…" she said as she turned to leave. "No, no your fine…I was just getting some breakfast." I assured her, so she turned back around and stared at me with eyes, wet from crying. "What's wrong? And why are you crying?" I asked. I got up and looked at her as she walked over to me and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back and told her to come lay down with me so we could talk. We walked to the back of the den were my room was and laid down. "What's wrong Taylor?" I asked I asked with concern. "I had a nightmare…it…it was about my parents. They died in my dream…they were…attacked and… and slaughtered…" she stopped talking and started crying again. I scooted over next to her and held her in my arms and rocked her back in forth. "Shhhhh…its ok…its ok…im here Taylor…nothing is gonna happen to them." I told her. She continued to cry for at least another thirty minutes as I held her closely to me. "Blaze?" Taylor asked.

"Yes Taylor?" I asked back.

"Why are you so nice to me?" She asked.

"Well…umm…"

"It's ok…just say what you feel." she told me as she took my paw and held it. I looked down at our paws and smiled. I looked back up at her and leaned my head towards hers and kissed her. She was shocked by my actions, but she held there and closed her eyes as she enjoyed the long, passionate kiss. We kissed for 5 minutes or so until I broke the kiss. I looked at her and saw that she was blushing madly. I looked into her deep, blue eyes and said. "Because…I love you". I saw her beginning to cry with tears of joy flowing like a river from her eyes. She leaned in to kiss me and after she pulled away she said. "I love you Blaze…Every since I first saw you, I fell in love with you.". Saying this made my heart want to fly out of my chest, because it was beating so fast.

"But wait…didn't you say that you were talking to another wolf?" I asked with confusion. She put her muzzle near my ear. "You are that wolf." she whispered to me. I stood there in shock again, only to see that this was it. This was the girl I wanted to live with for the rest of my life…to start a family with…to marry…

I looked at her and saw she was yawning. "Come on, let me walk you home so you can get some sleep." I told her and started walking out of the den. "Wait…Blaze. Can I, maybe, stay with you until morning? Just incase I have that dream again." she asked with sadness. I couldn't tell her no, even if I wanted to, so I simply said yes and took her back to my room. We laid back down on the floor cuddled up together without a worry in the world. "Blaze?" she asked.

"Yes beautiful?" I asked as I licked her cheek.

"I love you so much…" she said with a big smile. I looked into her gorgeous blue eyes again and simply replied. "I love you more than anything in this world, Taylor. I always will." We kissed one more time and laid our heads down and falled into a deep, and peaceful sleep, with the love of my life by my side.

* * *

><p><strong>RussianWolf: Well...isnt that great. They finally admitted their feelings fer eachother. Isnt that sweet Cooper?<strong>

**ThunderAssault: Yes it is very sweet! :)**

**RussianWolf: Also, we have good news, Coop, you wanna tell them about next chapter?**

**ThunderAssault: Ah, yes the news. Well, lets just say that you'll be seeing 2 characters that i am glad are going to be in the story.**

**RussianWolf: Yep, well as always, R&R.**

**Both: WE ARE SIGNING OUT...PEACE ;j**


	9. New Neighbors

**RussianWolf: Hey guys, here's another chapter in 1 day, hope your happy i updated for ya. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9:<p>

"New Neighbors"

_Blaze's POV:_I woke up a few hours later with Taylor still sleeping right beside me. I couldn't move because she had her head on my chest. I laid there and just stared at her beautiful face and day dreamed about me and her having pups on day, and maybe getting married. She slowly started opening her eyes to see. As soon as she did, she looked right at me with a smiled and started to kiss me passionately. We broke this kiss and she just made a small giggle. "Good morning my love." Taylor said. "Good morning beautiful." I replied. "Did you sleep good?" I asked. "Yes, thanks to you." she said, then she licked my cheek. "Ohh, shucks…you know I just did it cause I love you is all. I had to make sure you weren't hurt, cause it hurts me to see you upset." I told her. "Aw, well thank you." she said as she got up to stretch as I did the same. We both sat down and ate some breakfast before we started our day. "So…what do you want to do today?" I asked. She thought real hard for a minute, making a funny face to make me laugh. "Be with you…and go see Kate and Humphrey." she told me. "Sounds like a plan baby." I told her as I kissed her right before I walked out. But as I walked out she slapped my ass playfully and started giggling. "Hey hey hey! don't get too excited, I have plans today!" I stopped and turned around as I picked her up and tickled her, to make her laugh. "Ahh, haha, sto-stop it!, hahaha, BLAZE!…Hahaha!" I put her down and kissed her. "But im free tonight if your interested." I whispered in her ear. She looked at me and winked, telling me she was.

We both started for Kate and Humphrey den as we both walked together. She walked very close to me, like we were glued or chained together. We walked thru the forest for about 5 minutes just talking about things. I asked her if she wanted to move in with me, now that we were dating each other. She agreed quicker than I asked.

When we arrived at their den, we heard noises inside, so being the concerning one, we both walked in to see Kate sucking Humphrey's wolf. Me and Taylor looked at each other, then back at them, who were still unaware of our presence. "HOLY SHIT!" I screamed. Which made both of them look at me as they jumped in the air from getting scared. Humphrey had crossed his legs so we couldn't see his wolf, while Kate was staring at us without moving, like she was a statue. But I could also see some of Humphrey's, spunk, on Kate's chest and face. She saw me starring at her chest, and mouth, which made her lick it all off. But the weird thing was that Humphrey too was watching her, and watching Kate do this gave me a hard on that was hard to hide. I stopped staring and looked at Taylor, who was watching. I nudged her so she would come back to reality. She looked at me, then looked down at my paws to see what I was holding, which was my dick. She was wide eyed when she it. I took one paw away to cover her eyes. "Umm…Why didn't you guys knock?" Kate asked with a nervous, yet hostile voice. "I heard noises and I thought id make sure you guys were ok…sorry about that." I said with guilt. "Next time…KNOCK!" she yelled. "Ok…" I said. "Well this is a good way to give you good news." Taylor said sarcastically. "What good news" Kate asked. "Come with me Kate, lets get you washed and I'll tell you on the way their." Taylor suggested. "Great idea." she said as she followed Taylor out of the den, but right before she did, she stopped and slapped me. "PERV!" she yelled as she continued forward out of the den. "I can see why you love her." I turned to tell Humphrey, who just started laughing. "Who cummed in her breakfast…ohh wait, you did!" I said as I laughed.

"So what's the good new?" Humphrey asked.

"Me and Taylor are dating and living together at my place." I told him with a huge smile. "Really? I'm happy for you man, congrats." he said. "Hey. You know what we should do? We should go and scare the girls at the river and hang their today!" Humphrey said "Great idea, lets go!" I told him as we ran to the river. Once we got their we crouched low behind some bushes and watched Kate bath, which was getting Humphrey excited again. I ease dropped on their conversation and could hear Kate telling Taylor to get in. She kept saying no until Taylor finally got tired of her asking and got in, when she did, they started bathing and washing everywhere, even between their legs! Which was a nice show to see. Kate was rubbing so much I could hear her whine, which made me get excited as well. Once the girls had finally finished, they got out, they dried off and turned around and sat down to face the river and talk. We knew this was the perfect time to scare and piss them off since they were dry now. So we quietly snuck up behind them and pushed them into the river screaming. When they surfaced, they stared at us with an angry look. We were both on the floor laughing. But when we stopped laughing, we could her laughing coming from the bushes behind us. When we turned our heads toward the bush, the laughing ceased.

I walked over to the bush and pulled it away. Revealing two wolves lying on the ground. "Who are you?" I asked. They both stood up. Their was a male who had black fur with gray on wrists, and a gray line on his snout and a little bit of white on his underbelly, paws, snout, and the tips of his ears had white dots on them. And he had baby blue eyes. The second wolf was a female, with blue eyes which seemed to penetrate you, dark brown fur, and her rear right paw was a pure white. She had blonde highlights throughout her body, a white underbelly, and the tips of her ears were black. "Im Max, and this is my girlfriend, Sheeta. We live in the Eastern Territory." Max said. "Ohh, ok, well why were you watching us?" I asked. "Well, we came down her for a bath, but we saw all of you playing, and we just…watched…while we waited for you to leave. When we saw you push those girls in the water, we couldn't help but laugh." he said with a chuckle. "Ohh, well ok." I said "Would you two like to join us?" Taylor asked, as she walked up next to me. "We don't want to intrude…"

"Nonsense! We were just going to stay here with our girlfriends and relax all day." Humphrey said, as he was sitting behind Kate, holding her. "Thanks you, we'd be delighted to." Sheeta said, as they walked over to the river. We all laid by the edge of the river with our mates and talked, mainly asking Max and Sheeta questions. Apparently, they were from Idaho, but were in…some trouble, which forced them to move here to Toronto. They have both been living here for 1 year now, without a single problem from things or people. We told them about Kate and Humphrey's little adventure in Idaho, since it was a topic we talked about, and how Humphrey moved here, with Kate following him and living with him now. I told them about how I've been living here for a year as well, and how I met Taylor. I told them that me and her admitted our feelings for each other this morning and are now currently living together. Max had told us how he and Sheeta met, which was when he saved her from some hunters that were trying to capture her. He had sprung out and scared the hunters, and had bitten one of them, making them run away. And he said that ever since then, they had been best friends. They started dating when Sheeta was sleep talking about how she loved Max, and had apparently…wanted to, MATE, with him. Max had heard this and when Sheeta awakened, he interrogated her for answers, which was easy cause he knew the answers. They have been dating for a month now.

"Well, its getting kinda late. I doesn't even feel late does it? Even though the suns going down now." Humphrey said. "Ya, it is. I think I'm ready to go back home, aren't you honey?" Kate asked as she winked at Humphrey. "Ya, well we're gonna get home, we've got some, stuff, we need to take care, and I need to catch her dinner." Humphrey said as they got up and started walking home. "Ok, See yall later. Ohh and Kate, don't skip to desert this time…" I said, as me and Max began to laugh. Taylor and Sheeta looked at us with an 'Oh my god' look. "Taylor, make sure he doesn't try to get in your fur to soon. You never know how many times he's used that thing to play fetch." Kate said with a smart ass tone. "Ohh, I've seen it, its all natural." Taylor said as she looked at me hungrily. "Ok Tator Bug, lets get home." I suggested as we got up. Max and Sheeta got up as well. "Well, it was great to meet you two, later on you two should stop by and have dinner with us." I told them. "Thanks, and we might take you up on that offer." he joked. "Haha, well ill see you around Max." I said as I gave him a knuckle punch with my paw. "And Sheeta…it was a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." I said, as I grabbed her paw and kissed it, making her blush. "Likewise, well goodnight you two." Sheeta said as they turned to head home.

"You ready to head home Taylor?" I asked. "Of course." she replied. so we headed back to our den for a good nights sleep. We arrived about five minutes later and literally fell as we entered my…I mean…OUR, room.

"Goodnight Taylor, sweet dreams." I told her.

"Thank you, I need them." she said, which made me chuckle. I moved my head by hers and kissed her.

"I love you Taylor."

"I love you Blaze"


End file.
